Weihnachtsgeister
by Minie
Summary: HGDM - In der Zauberwelt ist Krieg und die Feindschaft unter den Häusern Hogwarts nimmt kein Ende. Doch eine junge Frau stellt sich gegen den Strom und entdeckt eine neue Seite an Draco Malfoy. Doch dann stürzt die ganze Welt für sie ein.
1. Das Weihnachtsgeschenk

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an DeChantal., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man auf im Fanfiction Archiv von finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

****

**· · · Kapitel 1 · · ·**

**_Das Weihnachtsgeschenk_**

**__**

Das Geschenk kam eine Woche vor Weihnachten an. Der Tag begann so gewöhnlich wie immer, ohne irgendwie anzudeuten, dass dies der Tag war, an dem die Geister der Vergangenheit sie letztendlich einholen würden. Es gab kein einziges Zeichen.  
Nach allem hatte sie es geschafft, sie hinter sich zu lassen, es gab keinen Grund, wieso sie jetzt aufholen sollten. 

Diesen Dienstagmorgen wachte sie alleine in ihrem Bett auf, wie es die letzten acht Jahre gewesen war und fühlte Verzweiflung in sich hochsteigen. Sie hatte es nie geschafft, sich von dem unsicheren Gefühl zu befreien, obwohl sie seit fast acht Jahren nach einer Antwort gesucht hatte. Aber nach einer heißen Dusche und einer Tasse Kaffee war das Gefühl nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung eines Traumes, den sie die Nacht zuvor gehabt haben könnte. Jedoch wusste sie, dass es am nächsten Tag zurückkommen würde... und da sie nie herausgefunden hat, wie sie dieses Gefühl kontrollieren konnte, kontrollierte das Gefühl sie.

„Hier werde ich meine Antworten finden. Hier werde ich Frieden finden.", hatte sie zu sich selbst gesagt, nachdem sie entschieden hatte, alles hinter sich zu lassen und nach Amerika zu ziehen. Aber sie hatte keines von beiden gefunden.

Sie nahm den Bus zur Arbeit und fuhr mit dem Aufzug fünfundzwanzig Stockwerke nach oben zu ihrem Büro. Es warteten schon einige Briefe und Dokumente in ihrem Fach darauf, von ihr bearbeitet zu werden und ehe sie sich versah, war es Zeit für das Mittagsessen. Wie sie es immer getan hatte, seit sie hier zu arbeiten begonnen hatte, lief sie zwei Blocks weiter zu einem bekannten Feinwarenhändler und bestellte sich ein Truthahnsandwich. Dann lief sie zum Central Park, fand eine leere Bank und fing an zu essen.

Ihre Kollegen hatten schon lange aufgehört sie zum Mittagsessen einzuladen. Sie war als eine der Managerinnen mit Top- Referenzen in Aberdeen bekannt, aber sie war immer noch „ein bisschen eigenartig". Äußerst verschlossen und überaus fleißig, wie sie nun mal war, ließen sie sie in Ruhe ihre Millionen mit den verschiedensten Geldgeschäften verdienen. Sie hatten sogar aufgehört hinter ihrem Rücken über sie zu reden. Schließlich gab es nichts mehr zu reden.

„Sie?" würden sie auf die neugierigen Fragen von neuen Mitarbeitern antworten, „Oh, nichts. Überhaupt nichts."

Wie immer schweifte ihr Blick über die Leute im Park. Da war der alte Mann mit seinem Hund. Die Gruppe Highschool Kinder, die manchmal den Unterricht schwänzten um auf dem Rasen Radio zu hören. Das elegant gekleidete Paar, das während des Mittagsessens immer stritt. Sie mochte es die Menschen zu beobachten. Es gab ihr das Gefühl ein Stück der Gesellschaft zu sein, auch wenn sie nie dazugehören würde. Ihre Hände fassten in die Innentaschen ihres Mantels und ihre Finger schlossen sich um ein dünnes, langes Stück Illusion. Eine Gewohnheit, die sie immer hatte, wenn sie einen schweren Wintermantel trug – wie diesen, den sie an diesem Dienstagmorgen im Dezember trug.

Die Leute im Park wussten, dass sie regelmäßig da war, so wie sie selber, aber sie interessierten sich nicht für sie. Sie war ein bisschen mehr als nur ein kleines trauriges Wesen, das jeden Tag nach einer Sitzbank suchte. Manchmal, wenn sie so da saß und die Menschen an ihr vorbei sahen, lief ihr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken und sie bildete sich ein, sie hätte sich in einen Geist verwandelt. Ihr Körper aus Nichts bestehend und ihre Umrisse dünner als Luft. Aber selbst als Geist, verließ dieses unbehagliche Gefühl sie nie. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, wieso sie in dieser Welt weiterexistierte - denn hieß es nicht, dass jeder Mensch vor seinem Tode seine Bestimmung erfüllen und die Antworten auf das Leben finden muss? Und wenn nicht...dazu verdammt sei, dies nach seinem Tod zu tun? Sie fühlte ihr Herz vor Aufregung höher schlagen, wenn sie daran dachte, sie wäre ein Geist, aber die Tatsache, dass sie ihr Herz schlagen spürte, erinnerte sie daran, dass sie es nicht war.

Nach dem Essen verbrachte sie ein paar Stunden in ihrem Büro, verabschiedete sich dann von ihren Kollegen und nahm den Bus zurück zu ihrem Wohnblock. Wie immer, lief sie am Rezeptionsschalter vorbei, direkt zu den Aufzügen. Aber schließlich holte sie die Vergangenheit endgültig ein.

„Miss Grayling?"

Zuerst erwiderte sie nichts auf den Namen. Auch nach den acht Jahren hatte sie sich nicht an ihn gewöhnt.

„Miss Grayling?" Schließlich drehte sie sich um. Der Türsteher am Rezeptionsschalter stand neben ihr und hielt ihr ein Paketbündel hin.

„Das kam heute für Sie an. Sieht nach einem Weihnachtsgeschenk aus, ist das nicht toll?", lächelte er. „Sie bekommen nicht viel Post, oder?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und nahm ihm das kleine Paket ab.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es für mich ist?", fragte sie und hielt das Bündel vorsichtig, als wäre es mit Stacheldraht besetzt. Es war lang und schmal, sah einer Juwelenschachtel ähnlich und war mit einer weißen Schnur zusammengebunden in braunes Papier gewickelt.

„Kein Zweifel, hier steht ‚An meine Freundin Hermine, Frohe Weihnachten'. Das wären dann wohl Sie, oder nicht? Hermine Grayling?"

Aber Hermine hörte ihm nicht zu. Sie starrte auf die vertraute Handschrift in dem Adresskästchen auf dem Paket. „An meine Freundin Hermine, Frohe Weihnachten" stand darauf, so wie Sam es gesagt hatte. Das Zimmer fing an sich zu drehen.

„Miss Grayling?", fragte Sam besorgt. „Sind sie in Ordnung, Miss?"

„Danke Sam", flüsterte sie und verstaute das Päckchen in ihre Aktentasche.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Grayling."

„Gute Nacht, Sam."

Sobald sie ihr Apartment erreicht hatte, nahm sie das Paket hervor und starrte es an.

„An meine Freundin Hermine, Frohe Weihnachten." stand mit einer eleganten, kräftigen Handschrift, die sie wieder erkannte darauf geschrieben. Keine Briefmarke, kein Absender, nichts. Sie legte die Schachtel auf den Kaminsims über ihre Feuerstelle und wich zurück. Als ihre Beine das Sofa berührten, setzte sie sich mühsam und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

Feierten Geister Weihnachten?


	2. Weihnachten der Vergangenheit

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an DeChantal., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man auf im Fanfiction Archiv von www. contraveritas. com finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

**· · · Kapitel 2 · · ·**

**_Weihnachten der Vergangenheit_**

Es war das Jahr 1998. Die Gesichter vor ihm in der Großen Halle waren bleich und angespannt. Albus Dumbledore lächelte, versuchte die Stimmung zu heben, aber es hatte nicht viel Erfolg. Die Schüler wussten, dass die Welt, in der sie lebten, am Rande einer Katastrophe stand und dass jederzeit das Zeichen, für sie in den Krieg zu ziehen, kommen konnte. Die Jüngeren würden natürlich nicht kämpfen müssen, aber die über sechszehn würden zum Kampf gerufen werden.

„Hogwarts", sagte der alte Schulleiter, „Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass selbst in Zeiten der Unruhe die Hoffnung weiterlebt. Ich bitte euch den Christbaum, den Professor Flitwick dieses Jahr wieder aufgestellt hat zu betrachten. Das ist das eintausendundelfte Mal, dass ein Weihnachtsbaum in der Großen Halle steht. Es gab andere Kriege, andere Schwierigkeiten, aber das Gute hat sich, wie es immer gewesen war, dem Bösen widersetzt. Dort ist ein Stern an der Spitze des Baumes und in der Muggelwelt ist das der Stern der Hoffnung. In der Zauberwelt ist er auch für uns ein Symbol der Hoffnung geworden, denn auch wenn alle Lichter erlöschen, werden die Sterne für uns scheinen."

Jeder drehte sich um, um den Stern auf der Spitze des riesigen Baumes sehen zu können. Besonders drei Schüler nahmen den Trost aus seinen Worten an. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen, ein rothaariger Junge mit Sommersprossen und ein Mädchen mit lockig braunem Haar und großen braunen Augen.

„Er hat Recht, Ron", sagte Harry und drückte die Hand seines Freundes. Ron sagte nichts. Drei seiner Brüder waren schon in den Kämpfen mit Voldemorts Todessern getötet worden. Hermine drückte Rons andere Hand.

„Solange wir in Hogwarts sind, wird es keinen Unterschied zwischen uns geben. Wir arbeiten zusammen, essen zusammen, schlafen zusammen. Wem auch immer eure Familien treu sind, in dieser Schule gilt die Treue uns gegenseitig. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und…", der Schulleiter hielt inne und blickte zum vierten Tisch, "Slytherin."

Auf den Gesichtern der Schüler war eine gehetzte Miene zu erkennen. Sie wussten, dass die meisten ihrer Familien auf der Seite Voldemorts waren. Die anderen Schüler der Schule hassten sie dafür. Am Slytherintisch saß ein großer blonder Junge mit grauen Augen. Der Schulsprecher. Sein Vater war der mächtigste Todesser von allen. Einige Schüler in der Halle warfen ihm heimliche Blicke zu als Dumbledore in seiner Rede inne hielt, aber die meisten wagten es nicht. Das Gesicht des Schulsprechers war völlig ausdruckslos. Er starrte den Schulleiter einfach nur aus seinen kalten, grauen Augen an. Seine Haut war so blass wie gemeißelter Marmor, seine Züge fein und kräftig, einige mochten ihn gut aussehend nennen. Es gab geflüsterte Gerüchte, dass er das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm trug, dass er an den Treffen der Todesser teilnahm, dass er in den Kämpfen mitgekämpft hatte und davor sogar schon einen Zauberer getötet hatte. Aber keiner konnte Draco Malfoy etwas anhängen...noch nicht.

„Wie ihr wisst, werdet ihr alle über Weihnachten aus Sicherheitsgründen in Hogwarts verweilen. Die Gouverneure und das Ministerium haben eure Eltern befragt und es war der allgemeine Wunsch all euerer Familien. Um die Beziehungen zwischen den Häusern zu stärken, habe ich und die Lehrkörperschaft ein Spiel organisiert, das während der letzten zwölf Tage vor Weihnachten gespielt wird. Der Weihnachtsabend soll der zwölfte und letzte Tag des Spieles sein."

_Ein Spiel? In Zeiten wie diesen?_ Justin Finch-Fletchley am Hufflepufftisch schnaubte verächtlich. Susan Bones neben ihm, presste ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen...ihre Tante wurde in London von Todessern getötet. Sie fand nicht, das jetzt die richtige Zeit für Spiele spielen war.

„Das Spiel heißt ‚Geheimer Weihnachtsmann'. Die Hälfte von euch wird als Geheimer Weihnachtsmann gewählt und zu jedem Weihnachtsmann wird ein Schüler aus einem anderen Haus als ‚Giftee' ernannt. Die Aufgabe der geheimen Weihnachtsmänner ist es nun seinem Giftee zwölf Geschenke bis zu Weihnachten zu schenken und das letzte Geschenk wird am Weihnachtsabend, während des Abendballs übergeben werden."

Die Schüler fingen wieder an zu murmeln. Keiner wollte ein Weihnachtsmann für einen Slytherin sein oder ein Geschenk eines Slytherin bekommen.

„Die einzige Regel ist, dass ihr eure Identität eurem Giftee auf keinen Fall vor dem Schulball offenbaren dürft. Erst am Abendball wird die Enthüllung eures Geheimen Weihnachtsmannes stattfinden. Ein sehr peinlicher Fluch wird auf jeden fallen, der diese Regel bricht. Ihr dürft natürlich andere um Hilfe bitten, was ihr eurem Giftee schenken könntet, aber sollte diese Person euren Namen eurem Giftee verraten, wird es als Regelbrechung anerkannt und ihr werdet trotzdem verhext."

Die Schüler waren nun interessiert. Viele Augen schimmerten als sie alle aufmerksam zuhörten. Hermine wunderte sich ob sie ein Weihnachtsmann oder ein Giftee sein würde.

„Bevor ihr die Halle verlasst, werdet ihr nach vorne kommen und einen Zettel aus dieser Schachtel ziehen. Auf diesem wird dann entweder ‚Weihnachtsmann für Person X', in welchem Fall ihr Weihnachtsmann zu dieser Person seid, oder ‚Giftee' stehen, in diesem Fall werdet ihr beschenkt. Die Zettel sind völlig zufällig, sie wurden nur verzaubert, damit sichergestellt wird, dass ihr Schüler aus den anderen Häusern zieht. Das ist alles."

Dumbledore setzte sich. Die anderen Lehrer nickten ihm zu, um zu zeigen, dass sie in seine Worte einwilligten. Eine große Schachtel erschien durch Magie vor dem Tisch der Lehrer und die Schüler verrenkten ihre Köpfe um einen Blick auf die Box zu erhaschen. Die Schüler, die am Nahesten dran saßen, Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw, entschieden sich den Ball zum rollen zu bringen. Fünf standen als Gruppe auf und liefen unsicher nach vorne, um ihre Zettelchen zu erhalten. Die gesamte Halle sah schweigend zu. Die Ravenclaws trafen ihre Wahl und ihre Gesichter trugen überraschte oder vergnügte Ausdrücke. Einer von ihnen runzelte die Stirn und man konnte ihn sagen hören: „Aber sie ist aus Slytherin..." bevor sein Freund ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

Nachdem die ersten fünf Schüler ihre Wahl gemacht hatten, gab es einen wahnsinnigen Ansturm auf die Schachtel. Harry, Ron und Hermine, die in ihrem letzten Jahr waren, ließen die Jüngeren vor. Die Box war fast leer, als die Schüler ihres Jahrgangs einen Zettel zogen.

Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode schmollten wegen ihren Zetteln und rissen sie in Fetzen. Goyle fragte Crabbe, ob er ihm helfen könnte, den Namen seines Giftees zu lesen. Er konnte wahrscheinlich noch nie lesen. Susan Bones lächelte auf ihren Zettel und quasselte verschwörerisch mit Hannah Abbott, die über ihr Zettelstück ebenfalls aufgeregt war. Ron sagte laut, „Ich bin ein Giftee!" und so auch Neville. Harry zog ein Los – „Santa für Luna Lovegood." Na toll, was in aller Welt wünschte sie sich? Und er musste zwölf verschiedene Geschenke aussuchen, und keines weniger! Die Schüler wichen nervös zurück als der Schulsprecher nach vorne trat um sein Los zu ziehen. Er starrte flüchtig auf das Stück Papier und zerknitterte es in seinen Händen. Es verschwand, und er ging weg, immer noch ausdruckslos.

„Warum hat er eine so hohe Stellung?", murmelte Ron.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern als sie nach ihrem Stück Papier fasste. Die Menge teilte sich respektvoll für ihre Schülersprecherin.

„Weihnachtsmann für Draco Malfoy", stand darauf. Hermine blinzelte und las es noch mal. Die Worte blieben stur die Gleichen.

„Was hast du bekommen, Hermine?", fragte Harry, „Bist du Weihnachtsmann oder Giftee?"

„I...Ich bin Weihnachtsmann", sagte Hermine.

„Lasst uns hinausgehen und ich erzähl euch für wen." Harry nickte und lief mit Ron und Hermine hinaus.

„Also, ich bin Weihnachtsmann für Luna Lovegood", sagte Harry mit tiefer Stimme. Ron lief leuchtend rot an. Er war auf sie versessen.

„Ich dachte, du könntest mir da vielleicht raus helfen, Ron. Du kennst sie ja am besten."

„Ähm...ja, sicher", sagte Ron, der sich mehr oder weniger mit ihr verabredete.

„Du kannst ihr für den Anfang die singende Kanne schenken, die sie in _Zonko's_ gesehen hat...oh, und da ist noch der automatisch zeichnende Stift."

„Warte mal, wen hast du eigentlich bekommen?", fragte Harry und drehte sich zu Hermine um, „Du bist so still."

Hermine sah blass aus. „Ich...Ich bin Weihnachtsmann für Malfoy."

Ihre zwei Freunde blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Rons Augen verdunkelten sich vor Wut.

„Dieser Todesser...dieser mörderische Zuhälter mit seinem mörderischen Vater..." Er fing an zu zittern. Harry legte einen Arm um ihn. Der Tod von Charlie, Bill und Percy waren immer noch frisch in ihren Gedächtnissen. Hermine schaute jämmerlich drein.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte sie, „Ich weiß."

„Gib ihm jeden Tag einen verdammten Haufen Scheiße von mir", sagte Ron verbittert, „Und einen verdammten Stab, um seine Eier aufzuspießen..." Ron fing an zu weinen. Hermine und Harry starrten sich an.

„Ich muss nun gehen", sagte Hermine leise, „Bis später in Zaubertränke."

„Jaah", sagte Harry während er Ron besänftigend tätschelte. Hermine drehte sich um und lief zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie entschloss sich hier und jetzt dazu, niemandem anderem zu verraten, wer ihr Giftee war. Es war schon schlimm genug das Wohnquartier mit ihm zu teilen, ohne dass die Leute dachten, sie wäre nett zu dem Sohn eines bekannten Todessers. Es klopfte.

„Komm herein", sagte sie. Draco Malfoy glitt in das Zimmer und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Feuer. „Also, was hältst du von dem Spiel?", fragte er, was Hermine nicht unangenehm war. „Ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee", sagte Hermine vorsichtig. Draco setzte sich auf und goss sich eine Tasse Tee vom Tee-Service ein. Er nippte langsam daran und nahm einen Keks aus der Zitronen Creme Box, die sie sich teilten. Hermine holte ihr Buch hervor und begann zu lesen.

„Wen hast du bekommen?", fragte Draco. „Ich sag's lieber nicht", erwiderte Hermine, „falls es herauskommt und ich verhext werde." Dracos normalerweise kalte Züge formten sich in eine Art Lächeln: „Ah, ich sehe. Du bist ein Weihnachtsmann."

„Ja", sagte Hermine.

„Kannst du mir mein Arthimantikbuch herüberreichen? Es liegt auf dem Tisch hinter dir." Hermine fasste hinter sich und griff das Buch auf. Sie reichte es ihm herüber.

„Danke", sagte Draco und schlug es auf. Schulsprecher und -sprecherin saßen in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer vor dem Feuer und lasen. Hermine wickelte den roten Wollschal um ihren Hals. Obwohl das Feuer brannte, war es kalt. Sie blickte über die Kante ihres Buches zu Draco. Im Gegensatz zu Ron und Harry hasste sie Draco Malfoy nicht. Nicht ganz. Sie mochte ihn nicht, aber sie hasste ihn auch nicht. Er war immer höflich zu ihr gewesen, seit sie die Schulsprecherzimmer teilten und sie war eine fair denkende Person. Vor kurzem erst hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie eine der wenigen Personen war, die immer noch mit ihm sprach. Die meisten anderen, sogar aus seinem eigenen Haus, hatten damit aufgehört. Nur weil sein Vater der größte Scheißkerl dieser Seite der Welt war, machte es Draco nicht zu einer schlechten Person, wie jeder annahm. Wenn überhaupt, schien er dies letztes Jahr widerlegt zu haben. Auch wenn er tatsächlich grausam zu ihr wäre... sie würde ihn nicht verurteilen.

_Was soll ich dir als erstes Geschenk geben?_, dachte sie. Das erste Mal in ihrem leben, realisierte sie, wie wenig sie über Draco Malfoy wusste.

* * *

Die Päckchen waren am Frühstücktisch von fleißigen Händen schnell ausgepackt. „Ich hab einen Kaschmirschal bekommen!", seufzte Parvati und wickelte ihn um ihren Hals.  
„Wow..." Ron packte das Buch „Das Leben Englands zehn bester Hüter" aus und starrte es entzückt an. Er schaute sich nach irgend jemanden um, der zu ihm herüber sehen würde um seine Reaktion abzuwarten, aber konnte niemanden entdecken, der sein Weihnachtsmann sein könnte. Der Hufflepuff- und Ravenclawtisch war ebenso begeistert. Nur der Slytherintisch war ziemlich ruhig. Sally Anne Perks hat eine geschmolzene Schokoladentafel bekommen. Millicent Bulstrode hatte einen Stift erhalten, der nicht wirklich funktionierte. McGonagall fand, dass Severus Snape ziemlich verstimmt aussah. Es war nicht fair, dass jeder die Schüler seines Hauses hasste. Sie konnten nichts dafür, dass ihre Eltern Todesser waren, die meisten der Slytherins waren eigentlich ziemlich in Ordnung.

_Wirklich schlechte Manieren_, dachte die Verwandlungslehrerin als sie zu den anderen Häusern blickte. Sie würde mal ein Wort mit Albus reden, wie die anderen Schüler mit den Slytherins umgingen.

Die Slytherins blickten traurig auf den Haufen ihrer trostlosen Geschenke. Diejenigen, die Weihnachtsmänner waren haben sogar versucht tolle Geschenke für ihre Giftees zu kaufen, in der Hoffnung, die Feindseligkeit der anderen zu verringern. Ron wusste es nicht, aber es war tatsächlich Blaise Zabini, die ihm „Das Leben Englands zehn bester Hüter" gekauft hatte.

Eine Person am Slytherintisch bekam kein trostloses Geschenk. Draco betastete die neue golden- bespitze Schreibfeder sanft. Woher wusste sein Weihnachtsmann, dass seine eigene Feder sich kürzlich abgenutzt hatte? Und woher wusste diese Person, das seine Lieblingsschreibfeder massiv- gold, 0,3 spitz war? Er steckte die Feder dankbar in seine Tasche. Es war schon lange Zeit her, seit ihm irgendjemand so ein schönes Geschenk gemacht hatte.

Hermine beobachtete Draco aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie sah den Ausdruck von Dankbarkeit und Überraschung in seinen Augen und sah ihn lächeln. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz ganz warm wurde; ihm hatte das Geschenk gefallen! Sie lächelte in ihre Cornflakes und kehrte zu Neville zurück, um ihm beizubringen, wie er sein Geschenk, ein Pack Muggelkarten, richtig verwendete.

Die nächsten fünf Tage freute sich Draco äußerst auf das Frühstück. So wie die gold- bespitze Feder am ersten Tag, waren seine anderen Geschenke genauso durchdacht und großzügig gewesen. Er hatte Besenstilpolitur im richtigen Braunton erhalten, gerade als seine alte Politur ausgegangen war. Dann war da noch das neue schwarze Band für seine Haare. Das vierte Geschenk war ein Beutel Pfefferminz Cremes aus dem Honigtopf, die seine Lieblingssüßigkeit waren (er hatte immer einen Krug davon in seinem Zimmer). Das fünfte Geschenk war eine viel gefragte Fortsetzung zu einem Buch, das er gerade las. Und das Sechste war eine neue Arithmantik Zahlenunterlage um seine alte, abgenutzte zu ersetzen.

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass es jemanden gab, nur eine _einzige _Person in Hogwarts, die liebenswürdig genug wäre, ihm solche aufmerksamen Geschenke zu machen. Ihm, Draco Malfoy, berüchtigter Sohn eins Todessers, meist gehasster Schulsprecher, den die Schule je gesehen hatte. Der Gedanke, dass dort draußen eine Person war, die sich solche Umstände machte, stimmte ihn seltsam sentimental und dankbar. Es stimmte ihn auch gutmütig.

Hermine war mit ihrer Weisheit am Ende. Sie hatte Draco sechs Tage lang wie ein Adler beobachtet, hatte Ausschau gehalten nach Dingen, die er benutzte oder brauchen würde. Bis jetzt hatte sie es geschafft ihm brauchbare und notwendige Geschenke zu schenken, bei denen sie sicher war, dass er sie zu schätzen wissen würde. Sie erflehte jedes Mal das warme Gefühl in ihrem Herzen, wenn sie ihn lächeln sah, während er eines ihrer Geschenke auspackte. Als äußerst großzügiges und liebenswertes Mädchen, mochte sie nichts mehr, als andere glücklich zu machen. Aber nun steckte sie fest. Er schien nichts anderes zu benötigen. Außerdem wollte sie nicht, dass er dachte sein Weihnachtsmann wäre zu geizig, um ihm wirklich tolle Sachen zu kaufen. Sie lief in dem Zimmer, das sie gemeinsam bewohnten auf und ab und zertrümmerte sich ihren Kopf über ein neues Geschenk. Letztendlich blieb sie vor seiner Tür stehen.

_Wieso eigentlich nicht? Er hat außerdem für die nächste Stunde Quidditchtraining_, dachte sie. Nervös öffnete sie die Tür und sah sich um, in der Hoffnung etwas über Draco Malfoy zu lernen, dass ihr erlauben würde, ihm etwas zu kaufen, dass er wirklich zu schätzen wüsste.

Das Zimmer war überaus ordentlich. Kein bisschen wie Harry und Rons gemeinsamer Schlafsaal, der immer mit Klamotten, Büchern, Scherzartikeln und Postern übersäht war und nach verschwitzten Quidditchsocken roch. Hermine war beeindruckt. Sie lief zur Kommode neben seinem Bett. Es standen drei Fotos darauf. Auf dem Größten, welches in einen wunderschönen goldenen Bilderrahmen gebettet war, waren ein blonder Mann und eine blonde Frau zu sehen, die in die Zauberkamera lächelten.

_Lucius und Narcissa_, dachte sie zuerst. Aber nach einer näheren Begutachtung bemerkte sie, dass sie falsch lag. Es war Draco und Narcissa. Draco war auf dem Bild hoch gewachsen, gebaut wie ein Mann, also musste es erst kürzlich aufgenommen worden sein, vor dem Tod Narcissas am Anfang dieses Schuljahres. Das zweite und dritte Bild waren genauso groß und in den selben atemberaubenden goldenen Rahmen gefasst. Eines war von Narcissa als sie jünger war mit einem kleinen Jungen auf ihrem Schoß. Der Junge hatte ernste graue Augen. Auf dem dritten Bild waren Draco, Crabbe und Goyle auf einer Art offiziellen Event zu sehen. Sie waren alle in teure Gewänder gekleidet, aber Draco hatte das Prächtigste von allen an.

Es gab kein Foto von Lucius auf seiner Kommode. Verwirrt öffnete Hermine die oberste Schublade und sah sich nach mehr Hinweisen auf Draco um. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, in seinen Sachen zu wühlen und schwor sich nur seine Kommode und nicht noch mehr Schränke in seinem Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Immerhin meinte sie es gut, nicht wahr?

In der obersten Schublade lag eine Schmuckkassette. Innen befanden sich silberne Manschettenknöpfe und Krawattennadeln, Anstecknadeln und Knöpfe, einige waren mit einem Smaragd besetzt, einige trugen Schlangenmotive. Sie wusste nicht, dass Draco solche Dinge trug, sie hatte sich nie darum gekümmert. Neben der Schmucktruhe war ein Zeitschriftenausschnitt aus dem Täglichen Prophet. Traurig las Hermine die Schlagzeile:

**5.September – Narcissa Malfoy ermordet im Kampf um Malfoy Manor**

Sie erinnerte sich an diesen Tag. Draco wurde nach dem Mittagsessen in das Büro des Direktors gerufen und hatte für den Rest des Tages alle Fächer abgesagt. Sie hatte ihn nur zu Gesicht bekommen, als sie nach dem Unterricht in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zurückgekehrt war. Er war bleich und dünnlippig in seinem Sessel vor dem Feuer gesessen.

„Es tut mir Leid", hatte sie geflüstert, „Wirklich." Er hatte sie nur ausdruckslos angestarrt, genickt und war dann wieder zurückgekehrt, teilnahmslos ins Feuer zu starren. Sie hatte eine Tasse Tee neben ihm zurückgelassen und sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, denn sie dachte, dass er vielleicht alleine gelassen werden wollte. Am nächsten Morgen war die Tasse leer gewesen. Danach begannen sie miteinander zu reden. Nicht viel, nur ein bisschen.

Hermine schloss die oberste Schublade und öffnete die Zweite. Darin lag eine Auswahl an Duellzauberstäben, jeder in weichen samtenen Schachteln. Einige waren mit goldenen Namen, von Leuten graviert, die damit in Duellen besiegt wurden. Es war eindeutig eine kostbare Sammlung. Sie las einige Namen auf den Zauberstäben: „Pierre Roussin – besiegt 1789. Georg Mentranus – besiegt 1805. Dominique Montague – besiegt 1977." Einer fing ihren Blick. Es war ein neuerer Zauberstab, schwarz mit einem silbernen Griff, mit der Gravur: „Für meinen Sohn Draco, an deinem 18.Geburtstag". Es gab keine weiteren Worte darauf. Sie schloss die Schublade, denn sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren.

In der letzten Schublade fand sie einige persönliche Dinge Dracos, einige Quidditchmedaillen, Bücher und Lotions eingeschlossen. Einige der Bücher kamen ihr bekannt vor, weil sie gesehen hatte, wie Draco sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gelesen hatte. Sie blätterte vorsichtig einige von ihnen durch. Eines war handgeschrieben, nicht gedruckt. Es war Dracos Tagebuch seines 18. Lebensjahres. Sie fühlte sich noch schulbewusster als zuvor, aber öffnete unter einem merkwürdigen Drang das Buch und fing an zu lesen. Vieles davon handelte über die Versuche und Leiden ein Malfoy zu sein und den Malfoy Namen aufrechtzuerhalten. Eifrig blätterte Hermine zu dem Teil, wo Malfoy sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts begonnen hatte. Vielleicht stand da etwas über Harry, Ron oder über sie selbst.

Er erwähnte etwas über die Ernennung zum Schülersprecher und hatte einen kurzen Absatz über den Tod seiner Mutter geschrieben. Dann sah Hermine ihren Namen. In einem Eintrag, irgendwann im September, las sie mit Verblüffung Dracos elegante Handschrift, die die Wörter ausschrieb: „_Manchmal denke ich Granger ist die Einzige, die es ertragen kann mit mir zu reden, selbst die Slytherins verabscheuen mich für den Hass, den ich für ihr Haus bringe." _Hermine blätterte schnell die Seiten um, wissbegierig mehr herauszufinden was er über sie dachte. Es gab einen weiteren Eintrag im Oktober.  
_„Granger hat mich in Zaubertränke geschlagen. Schon wieder. Wenn sie nicht die einzige Person wäre, die halbwegs anständig zu mir wäre, würde ich sie fertig machen."_ Nachdem sie diesen Eintrag gelesen hatte musste sie grinsen.  
Und schließlich, in den letzten sechs Tagen gab es eine große Anzahl von Einträgen.  
_„All die anderen Slytherins bekamen beschissene Geschenke, aber ich bekam ein wirklich schönes. Eine Feder mit goldener Spitze, gerade als meine sich abgenutzt hat. Ich dachte immer, wer auch immer mein Weihnachtsmann wäre, würde mir nur Mist schenken."_  
Dann:  
_„Heute habe ich Besenstilpolitur bekommen, genau in der richtigen Farbe...wow!"_  
Und:  
_„Ein neues Haarband. ich hoffe es ist nicht verhext oder so. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass, wer auch immer es ist, so nett zu mir ist."_  
Es gab ein paar mehr Einträge, dann einer, der erst heute Morgen geschrieben wurde.  
_„Eine Arithmantik Zahlenunterlage? Ich fange an, jemanden zu verdächtigen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich hoffe derjenige ist es, es würde vieles einfacher machen."_ ‚Was würde es einfacher machen?", wunderte sie sich. Sie steckte das Tagebuch an seinen Platz zurück und verließ eilig das Zimmer.

Am nächsten Tag erhielt Draco einen wunderschönen mit Goldschnitt versehenen Bilderrahmen. Seine Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf. Das achte Geschenk war ein Set Manschettenknöpfe in der Form von Schlangen, die in ihre eigenen Schwanzenden bissen. Das neunte Geschenk war ein Schnappschuss von Crabbe und Goyle, wie sie gerade Fratzen zogen, während eines der Quidditchspiele. Draco konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, als er es sah. Das zehnte Geschenk war ein Set Silberknöpfe für Festgewänder und das elfte Geschenk war ein Buch über die neuesten Zauberduelltechniken.

„Granger", sagte er einen Tag vor Weihnachten, „Sieh dir das an." Er schüttete die Geschenke, die er bekommen hatte, vor ihr auf den Tisch aus. Hermine versuchte überrascht zu blicken.  
„Wow, das sind wirklich schöne Dinge... und obendrein auch noch nützlich."  
„Ja", sagte Draco langsam und betrachtete sie gründlich. „Ich hab einen wirklich tollen Weihnachtsmann."  
„Wie es scheint! Dein Glück!", sagte Hermine und fühlte wie die Spitzen ihrer Ohren rot wurden.  
„Ich dachte immer, dass mich jeder in dieser Schule hasst."  
„Das ist nicht wahr, Malfoy!", entgegnete Hermine.  
Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein, es ist wahr und du weißt es auch. Also, ich wundere mich, wer diese Person ist, die mich nicht genug hasst um mir jeden Tag Stinkbomben zu schicken, sondern mir stattdessen solche tolle Sachen schenkt. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen?"

Hermine war eine Sekunde wie gelähmt, bevor sie sagte: „Keine Ahnung."  
„Denk nach, Granger. Irgendjemand aus deinem Haus vielleicht?" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."  
„Na ja, ich werde es ja morgen herausfinden", sagte er und packte die Sachen weg.

Hermine hatte überhaupt nicht an den Moment gedacht, an dem sie sich Draco Malfoy offenbaren müsste. Das geheime Geben von Geschenken hatte Spaß gemacht, sie hatte es genossen eine traurige und wütende Person glücklich zu machen, aber morgen würde er herausfinden, dass sie es war.

„Ja, das wirst du, nehme ich einmal an", erwiderte sie und wandte sich ihrem Buch zu.  
Draco sah sie lange und ausgiebig an.  
„Wenn du weißt, wer diese Person ist, sag ihm, dass ich als mein letztes Geschenk sie... oder ihn gerne als Freund haben möchte. Auch wenn sie...oder er in einem anderen Haus ist."  
Hermine fühlte ihr Herz in ihrem Brustkorb hämmern. Sie war sich sicher, es war so laut, dass es Draco hören konnte.

Befreundet? _Mit Draco Malfoy? _Was würden Ron und Harry denken? Das war fast wie die Loyalität inmitten eines Krieges zu wechseln. Aber wenn es etwas gab, bei dem sie bei diesem Spiel unsicher wurde, war ob Draco Malfoy ein Todesser war oder nicht. Es gab keine Beweise, eigentlich nichts aufgrund dessen man annehmen konnte, dass er die mörderische Schlange war, wie jeder dachte. Nichts. Vielleicht...

„Okay", sagte sie flüsternd.

Draco nickte und verließ das Zimmer mit seinen Geschenken. Hermine versuchte ihr Buch zu lesen, aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie entschloss sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hinunterzugehen um mit ihren Freunden zu reden.

„Schrecklich, schrecklich!", klagte die Stimme eines Geistes neben ihr.

Sie drehte sich und sah den Blutigen Baron und den Fetten Mönch neben ihr schweben.

Der Fette Mönch jammerte erbärmlich.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wenn ich nur meinen Willen durchsetzen könnte", sagte der Blutige Baron und starrte sie frostig an, „jeder Idiot, der den Satz „Frohe Weihnachten" auch nur in den Mund nimmt, sollte mit seinen eigenen Innereien gekocht werden und mit einem Ast einer Stechpalme der durch sein Herz gebohrt ist, begraben werden. Das sollte er wirklich!"

Der Fette Mönch bekreuzigte sich. „Gott segne uns!" Die Geister schüttelten sich die Hände und schwebten den Korridor hinunter. Der Fette Mönch ließ ein markerschütterndes Jammern verlauten, als er hinweg glitt. Hermine war nervös wegen den merkwürdigen Botschaften der Geister und eilte zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Bah! Unsinn", sagte sie und das Porträt der Fetten Dame schwang nach oben und ließ sie herein. Sie fühlte sofort, dass etwas bedrohlich falsch war. Die Gryffindors saßen still um den Feuerplatz herum, ihre Gesichter bedrückt.

Kaum einer drehte sich um, als sie herein kam. Sie setzte sich neben Harry und Ron und flüsterte: „Was ist los?"

Harry deutete auf eine Auflage des Täglichen Propheten auf dem Tisch und Hermine hob ihn auf. „KRIEG – Beide Seiten starten Rekrutierung."

Hermine wandte sich an Ron, dessen Gesicht mit Tränen übersäht war.

„Sie sind gegangen", sagte Ron, „Ich dachte nie sie würden, nicht diese Beiden."

Hermine blickte Harry verwirrt an und verlangte nach einer Erklärung.

„Fred und George", sagte Harry.

„Ich sollte da draußen sein", sagte Ron. „Ich bin über 16, ich sollte gehen!"

„Ron", warf Hermine sanft ein. „Ginny braucht dich. Und deine Mutter."

Ron stand auf und stieß den Stuhl von sich weg. Er rannte in seinen Schlafsaal hoch.

„Lass ihn allein", sagte Harry zu einer sehr bedrückten Hermine.

„Ich will Dumbledores dummes Spiel nicht weiter mitspielen", sagte Parvati Patil mit roten Augen.

„Genau", sagte Lavender. „Wie kann er uns in Zeiten wie diesen zum spielen bringen wollen?"

„Ihr könnt nicht verleugnen, dass ihr dadurch den Krieg für die letzten paar Tage vergessen habt", sagte Hermine.

Lavender starrte sie an. „Ausgerechnet du musst das sagen. Du bist Schülersprecherin und ein Teil dieser ganzen Idee. Nun gut, ich werde nicht weiter mitspielen, besonders da ich einen Slytherin als Giftee habe."

„Ich mag auch keine Geschenke mehr", sagte Parvati mürrisch. Dean Thomas und Neville Longbottom nickten. „Es ist nicht die Zeit für Spiele."

Hermine drehte sich zu Harry um. „Du spielst noch, oder?", fragte sie Harry. „Du würdest Dumbledore unterstützen!"

„Eigentlich", antwortete Harry und errötete... Er lehnte sich auf die Seite und Hermine schnappte nach Luft als sie einen langen, haarigen Schwanz ordentlich unter Harry zusammengerollt sah. Keiner lachte.

„Ich habe Luna heute Morgen gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr spielen möchte", sagte er ernst. „Sie verstand es, aber dann wuchs natürlich dieser Schwanz als Bestrafung. Ich denke er sollte morgen weg sein."

Hermine blickte Harry traurig an.

„Also spielst nicht einmal du?"

„Die meisten in den anderen Häusern haben ebenfalls verweigert zu spielen. Einige haben Tage vorher aufgehört. Du solltest auch aufhören zu spielen, Hermine. Zeig Dumbledore, dass wir keine Kinder mehr sind, dass wir da draußen sein wollen um zu kämpfen... statt Weihnachtsspiele zu spielen."

Hermine nickte. „Ja... natürlich... es ist nur ein dummes Spiel." „Jaah", sagte Harry und tätschelte sie liebevoll.

„Wir werden uns Morgen am Schulball gegenübersitzen. Wenn die Weihnachtsmänner enthüllt sind, werden wir den Lehrern sagen, dass wir nicht gespielt haben."

_Armer Dumbledore, _dachte Hermine.

Am nächsten Tag klangen sanfte Melodien von Muggelweihnachtsliedern durch die Große Halle. Professor Flitwick sang „Deckt die Tische" leise vor sich hin, als er herumlief um sicherzustellen, dass seine verzauberte Dekoration am rechten Platz war.

Hermine und Draco machten sich in ihren Schülersprecherräumen für den Ball fertig.  
„Sie haben aufgehört das Spiel zu spielen", sagte Draco zu Hermine, als er sie in einem blassrosa Abendkleid mit einem silbernen Schmetterlingclip in ihrem Haar, aus ihrem Zimmer kommen sah. Draco hielt seinen Atem an, als ihre sanften, braunen Augen auf ihn trafen.

Hermine war überrascht, dass er auf sie gewartet hatte, bevor er hinunterging. Er trug ein sehr feines Gewand in silber und schwarz. Winzige silberne Schlangenmanschettenknöpfe hielten die Enden seiner Ärmel zusammen. „Ja, ich weiß", sagte Hermine, „Du solltest wissen warum."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Die Rekrutierung natürlich. Hast du aufgehört zu spielen, Granger?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln als sie durch die Tür lief, die er für sie offen hielt. „Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden", sagte sie.

„Ich habe heute morgen kein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen", sagte Draco. „Ich nehme an mein Weihnachtsmann hat ebenfalls aufgehört zu spielen. Schade...", er hielt inne und packte ihren Arm, sodass sie gezwungen war auf der Treppe stehen zu bleiben. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „...sie schien immer zu wissen was ich wollte."

Es gab eine verlegene Pause.

Draco ließ ihren Arm los.

Hermine wollte hinauf greifen und sein Gesicht anfassen. Er schaute so traurig aus, so alleine.  
„Lass uns gehen", war alles was sie sagte.

Als sie in die Große Halle traten bemerkten sie, dass die Lieder und Dekorationen wenig halfen, die schlechte Stimmung zu heben.

Einige Paare tanzten, aber ihren Bewegungen fehlte die Lebenskraft. Hermine trieb sich mit ihren Gryffindorfreunden herum während sie immer noch versuchte welche Folgen das Bekannt geben der Santas für sie haben würde. Der Moment kam allzu bald.

„Den Weihnachtsmännern ist es nun gestattet sich ihren Giftees zu enthüllen", sagte Professor McGonagall vom Lehrertisch aus.

Ihre Verkündung wurde mit Totenstille begrüßt. „Wir haben aufgehört zu spielen", erklärte eine Stimme.

„Genau", sagte jemand anderes.

„Was?", fragte Professor McGonagall streng.

„Was meint ihr damit?", Professor Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Wir wollen keine Spiele spielen!", schrie jemand, „Wir wollen im Krieg kämpfen!"

„Unsere Familien sterben da draußen!"

Die Schreie wurden lauter, bis die gesamte Halle brüllte.

„RUHE!", donnerte Professor Dumbledore. Jeder hörte auf zu schreien.

„Ich verurteile euch nicht für eure Einstellung zum Spiel. Es zeigt wie besorgt ihr wegen dem Krieg und denen, die ihr liebt, seid. Und das ist nichts Schlechtes. Aber unterschätzt nicht die Vorteile des Spieles."

„Wir sind keine Kinder mehr!", rief jemand, diesmal leiser.

„Es ist manchmal gut ein Kind zu sein und sogar noch besser an Weihnachten, da sein mächtiger Gründer selbst ein Kind war. Spiele bringen Freude und die heutige Welt braucht alle Freude die sie bekommen kann. Wenn ihr nicht mehr zu spielen wünscht, werden wir einfach ohne das Enthüllen der Weihnachtsmänner fortfahren. Musik bitte!"

„Darf ich dich um einen Tanz bitten?", hörte Hermine jemanden zu ihr sagen. Ihre Gryffindor Freunde starrten die Person, die sie gefragt hatte, hasserfüllt an.

„Geh' mit ihm und du wirst es bereuen.", grollte Ron und konnte sich kaum zurückhalten nach dem Schülersprecher zu schlagen.

Hermine, die Rons Warnung nicht einmal gehört hatte, nickte und spürte wie sie von einer Hand zur Tanzfläche geleitet wurde. Sie schlang ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und spürte, wie er nach ihrer Taille griff. Er bettete sein Kinn auf ihre Haare.

Viele Leute zeigten auf sie und flüsterten, aber im Moment kümmerte sich Hermine nicht darum. Harry Potter verengte seine Augen und beobachtete seine beste Freundin, wie sie mit dem Sohn eines bekannten Todessers tanzte.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir Freunde werden würden", sagte Hermine.

„Ich wusste, du würdest mir mein letztes Geschenk heute Nacht geben", lächelte Draco.  
Ron war vor Zorn tiefrot. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die an seinen Seiten ruhten. Ginny rückte mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck näher zu Harry, als sie den Tanz des Schülersprecherpaars beobachtete.

In Malfoys Armen hatte Hermine ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das sie so noch nie in all ihren achtzehn Lebensjahren gefühlt hatte. Es war eine Art Freude, eine verrückte Glückseligkeit, aber auch Angst und Verzweiflung. Sie versuchte das Gefühl zu erkennen und es zu benennen, aber sie konnte nicht. Vielleicht wenn sie ihn fragen würde, was es war... sie fing an zu zittern als sie spürte wie das Gefühl durch all ihre Adern lief und den merkwürdigen Trieb in ihr weckte, näher an ihn heranzurücken. Sie wollte nicht, dass es jemals aufhörte.  
Das Lied endete. Hermine blickte in Malfoys Augen und lächelte. Er lächelte ebenfalls, als er die Hand ausstreckte und ihr zärtlich durch die Haare fuhr.

„Bist du ein Todesser?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Sieh's dir selbst an", Malfoy hob den Ärmel seiner Robe leicht hoch und zeigte seinen Unterarm.

„Was?", fragte Hermine verwundert. „Da ist nichts." Es gab einen lauten Knall, als die Tore der Großen Halle aufflogen.

Die Musik hörte abrupt auf zu spielen und jeder drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was die Unterbrechung verursacht hatte. Cornelius Fudge und einige berühmte Mitglieder des Ministeriums für Magie marschierten unfeierlich in die Große Halle.

„Albus", sagte Fudge während er über die Plattform schritt. Die Schüler murmelten und verrenkten sich fast ihre Hälse. Dumbledore und Fudge sprachen im rapiden Flüsterton bevor der Zaubereiminister nickte und zurücktrat.

„Sie haben mit den Eltern der Muggelgeborenen angefangen... diese, die höchstwahrscheinlich _mehr_ Muggelgeborene in der Zukunft produzieren werden", sagte Fudge.

Dumbledore blickte über die Menge und Fudge las seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig ab. „Ja, Albus, viele Eltern sind schon gestorben, aber sag ihnen nichts vor Morgen, um die große Panik zu verhindern. Wir müssen _jetzt_ zuschlagen, Dumbledore. Du musst mir die Mittel geben, die du mir versprochen hast." Dumbledore wandte sich an die anwesende Festgesellschaft.  
„Alle Zauberer aus der Oberstufe werden Mr. Fudge außerhalb der Großen Halle treffen.

Jemand rief: „Was ist mit Hexen?"

Dumbledore wiederholte sich selbst: „Ich sagte, _Zauberer_."

Seamus Finnegan ließ Padma Patils Hand los und küsste sie auf die Wange. Er drehte sich um und lief zur Tür. Harry Potter und Ron Weasley verließen die Halle mittlerweile ebenfalls und ließen eine niedergeschlagene Ginny hinter sich. Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Colin und Dennis Creevy folgten ihnen. Selbst die Slytherins begannen hinauszulaufen. Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle verließen ihre Tanzpartner schnell und gingen hinaus.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er leise zu ihr. Hermine fühlte, wie Malfoy ihre Taille zärtlich losließ und sie zurückstieß. Er nickte ihr zu und drehte sich um, um den anderen Zauberern aus der Großen Halle zu folgen. Ginny hielt Padma, die weinte, tröstend in den Armen. Einige andere Hexen standen in engen Grüppchen herum und sahen erschrocken drein.

„Todesser!", schrie jemand Malfoy an, als er vorbeiging. Er ignorierte es.

„Mörder!", rief eine andere Hexe, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach.

„Der Rest von euch kehrt bitte in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurück", sagte Professor McGonagall steif.

„Eine Bekanntgabe, welche die Ereignisse erklären wird, wird es Morgen früh geben."

„Professor, wir wollen auch gehen!", sagte die Stimme eines Mädchens irgendwo aus der Menge heraus.

Professor McGonagall schürzte die Lippen und wartete auf den unvermeidlichen Protesthagel, der folgen würde. Tatsächlich kam er.

„Warum können wir nicht gehen?!"

„Wir sind genauso fähig!"

„Das ist nicht fair!"

Cornelius Fudge blickte nervös in das Meer roter Augen und tränenüberströmter Gesichter vor ihm.

„Erste Welle, Oberstufenzauberer. Zweite Welle, Oberstufenhexen", sagte er. „Wir können jetzt nicht alle unsere Mittel verschwenden... und lasst uns hoffen, es kommt nicht dazu." Die Proteste starben ab. Hexen aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin beruhigen sich gegenseitig und verließen die Halle Seite an Seite. Hausdifferenzen waren momentan vergessen.

Als sie die Halle verließen, sah Hermine die Dekorationen und das Essen verschwinden.  
Alles was zurückblieb war der große Christbaum mit seinem einzigen Stern.  
Die Hexen waren in ihren farbenprächtigen Roben und Absatzschuhen an den Zauberern in der Eingangshalle vorbeigelaufen, um die Haupttreppe zu den Schlafsälen hinaufzusteigen. Die meisten Zauberer versuchten ihnen nicht nachzublicken. Aber Seamus blickte Padma an und Ron lächelte Luna Lovegood zu. Ginny blickte nicht zu Harry, er hatte sie lange auf diesen Tag vorbereitet und sie war entschlossen mutig zu sein. Hermine wandte sich ab und fand durch Zufall Draco Malfoys Augen.

„Komm schon", sagte Ginny während sie Hermine vorwärts schob. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu zögern."

„Warte!", rief Hermine und löste sich von der Gruppe von Hexen.

„Was machst du?", keuchte Ginny als sie ihre Freundin beobachtete. Hermine war zu Harry und Cornelius Fudge hinüber gerannt. Harry und Cornelius hörten sich an, was sie zu sagen hatte und runzelten die Stirn. Harry sagte etwas zu Hermine und nickte dabei. Dann wandte Hermine sich an Ron. Er nickte ihr kurz zu bevor sie wieder zu den anderen Hexen zurückging. Als Hermine die Stufen hinaufkletterte drehte sie sich um, um nochmals hinunterzublicken. Aber es war nicht um die Blicke ihrer alten Freunde zu treffen, es war um den Blick ihres neuen Freundes zu sehen.

Das war das letzte Mal, dass Hermine Draco Malfoy sah.

Die Zauberer gewannen den Krieg.

Ron und George kehrten zurück, Fred jedoch war von ihnen gegangen. Terry kam zurück und Neville, aber die Creevy Brüder wurden nie wieder gesehen. Crabbes und Goyles Körper waren zwei Wochen später neben Seamus' und Deans gefunden worden. Harry hatte ihr die Neuigkeiten überbracht.

„Wie ist er gefallen? Gegen welche Seite hat er gekämpft?", fragte sie schnell. Harry hatte sich an Hermines merkwürdige Bitte in der letzten Minute in der Nacht, in der sie in den Krieg zogen, erinnert. Die Bitte war so dringend gewesen, dass sie sich von den Hexen gelöst hatte und ihn unterbrochen hatte, während er gerade in einem Gespräch mit Fudge vertieft war. Wie auch immer, obwohl er versucht hatte, ihr zu helfen, konnte er ihr die Antwort, die sie wollte, nicht geben.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen", sagte Harry leise.

Hermine suchte seinen Blick, Harry log nicht.

„Dann erzähl mir irgendetwas."

Harry legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Er wurde in der Nähe seines Vaters gefunden, aber ich konnte nicht genau ausmachen, wie er gefallen ist. Dort waren zu viele Körper."  
Harry sah zu wie Hermine auf ihre Lippe biss. Etwas änderte sich an diesem Tag in seiner Freundin und er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Er zog Hermine in eine feste Umarmung, aber sie fühlte sich wie Stein in seinen Armen an.

„Du weißt er war ein Todes...", fing er an.

„Ich geh weg", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Meine Eltern sind tot. Es gibt hier nichts mehr für mich."

Harry versuchte sie aufzuhalten. „Ich bin da, und Ron."

„Du hast Ginny und Ron hat Luna."

„Du warst nie eine, die einfach davonrannte, Hermine", sagte Harry. Sein letzter, verzweifelter Vorwand.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich renne nicht davon. Ich suche nach etwas."

„Nach was?", fragte Harry.

„Nach einem Gefühl, das ich während des Schulballs hatte", sagte Hermine und umarmte Harry. „Ich muss es verstehen; muss mehr darüber wissen."

„Du verlässt uns alle, nur wegen einem GEFÜHL?" Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab hervor um zu apparieren.

„Du hast Ginny und Ron hat Luna. Ich bleib allein zurück und wenn ich nicht einmal mehr meine Gefühle verstehe, dann habe ich wirklich nichts mehr."

„Hermine..."

„Versucht nicht mich zu finden... Bitte!"

„Wenn sie uns wegen diesem Scheißkerl verlassen will, dann lass sie", sagte Ron, als er George half Freds Sachen einzupacken.

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie würde es bereuen... siehst du was passiert, wenn man sich mit Todessern verbündet? Am Ende hast du gar nichts mehr."

Nichts.

Sie ging sicher, nichts für sie zurückzulassen.

Keine Adresse, keine Telefonnummer, keine Briefe, keine Anrufe, keine Neuigkeiten, keine Hinweise.

Nicht einmal ihren Geist.

Und ihre Wünsche respektierend, versuchte niemand sie zu finden, denn sie dachten alle, sie würde mit der Zeit darüber hinwegkommen.

Die Stelle, die sie früher in ihren Leben eingenommen hatte, war so leer wie die Haut auf seinem makellosen Unterarm.


	3. Weihnachten der Zukunft

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. - jedoch nicht nur von diesen - sind. Weder der/die Autor/in dieser Geschichte noch die Übersetzerin verdient Geld damit, und es ist nicht ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen 

**A/N:** Diese Fanfiction ist eine **Übersetzung** und mit Erlaubnis der Originalautorin von mir ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Herzlichen Dank an DeChantal., die diese wundervolle und phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat. Die Originalgeschichte kann man auf im Fanfiction Archiv von www. contraveritas. com finden. Wenn es Verbesserungsschläge für die Übersetzung gibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, darüber informiert zu werden.

**Betaleserin:** _Krümelchen_

* * *

****

**· · · Kapitel 3 · · ·**

**_Weihnachten der Zukunft_**

**__**

In der blassen Morgendämmerung an Weihnachten, stieg ein Mann aus dem Taxi aus und blickte an dem Gebäude hoch. Er hatte weiß-blondes Haar und ernste graue Augen. Seine hübschen Gesichtszüge waren nur durch eine lange, rote Narbe ruiniert, die an der Seite seines Gesichtes, von seiner Stirn bis in seinen Nacken herab lief. Viele Jahre lang, hatte ihn der Schaden der Wunde, die diese Narbe zurückgelassen hatte, in ein tiefes Koma versetzt. Nicht das es jemanden gab, den dies kümmerte, da er in der Vergangenheit wenig Freunde und viele Feinde hatte. Soweit es irgendjemanden interessierte, der ihn kannte, war er für diese Person tot.

Aber die Toten kämpfen sich nicht ins Leben zurück. Es schmerzte ihm noch sehr, erst vor Kurzem hatte der Schmerz genug nachgelassen, damit er seine Angelegenheiten regeln und anfangen konnte sein Leben wieder aufzubauen. Seine Rückkehr schien ein Entsetzen für die Menschen zu sein, eine böse Erinnerung aus vergangenen Zeiten. Aber sie trugen ihm nichts mehr nach, weil die Vergangenheit nicht mehr bedeutsamer, als die eines Geistes war.

Der Einzige, der mit ihm gesprochen hatte, war ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit grünen Augen gewesen. „Finde sie", hatte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln gesagt, „Beeil dich!"

Er wickelte seinen schwarzen Umhang noch fester um sich und prüfte die Straße vorsichtig, bevor er sie überquerte. Er war an den Straßenverkehr nicht gewohnt, als Zauberer reiste er mit Hilfe von Magie.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Sir. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Mann am Sicherheitsschalter den blonden Fremdling.

„Ich bin hier um Hermine Granger zu besuchen."

Der Sicherheitsbeamte runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kenne jeden in diesem Gebäude, Sir, und hier gibt es sicher keine Hermine Granger."

„Unmöglich", sagte der Blonde, als er an den komplizierten Aufspürungszauber dachte, den er auf das Geschenk gezaubert hatte, als er es vor fast einem Monat losgeschickt hatte. Sein Kummer musste seine Abwehrkräfte beeinträchtigt haben, denn seine Narbe fing wieder an zu schmerzen und Schweißperlen bildeten sich über seinen Augenbrauen. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte seine blasse Hand auf die Stirn. Er wusste, es würde gleich vorbei gehen. Die Anfälle hatten an Dauer und Intensität verloren, aber so lange sie da waren, konnten sie ihn in die Knie zwingen.

„Oh mein Gott, Sir...", sagte der Sicherheitsbeamte mit Besorgnis. „Bitte machen Sie sich keine Sorgen... Ich seh' nach ob ich Ihnen helfen kann... einen Moment, es gibt eine Hermine Grayling hier, vielleicht ist das die Lady, nach der Sie suchen."

Der Mann blinzelte die Lichter vor seinen Augen weg und nickte: „Ich werde das mal versuchen."  
„9 – 02, unterschreiben Sie hier und gehen Sie dann einfach hoch."

* * *

Hermine erwachte abermals mit diesem traurigen, unsicheren Gefühl. Sie wollte duschen um sie für die Arbeit fertig zu machen, als sie sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, dass Weihnachten war. Es gab nichts in ihrer Wohnung, dass sie an diesen Tag hätte erinnern können. Sie hatte es nicht mehr gefeiert, seit dem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. Heute war es soweit.

Sie schlüpfte in ihre Klamotten, ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück, setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah das Päckchen auf dem Tisch entschlossen an. „An meine Freundin Hermine, Frohe Weihnachten." Sie hatte es lange genug hinausgeschoben es zu öffnen, aber heute war Weihnachten. Heute war es soweit.

Sie nahm das Päckchen hoch und öffnete den Knoten, der es zusammenhielt. Ihre kalten Finger fummelten an dem braunen Papier bis sie es herunterriss und eine grüne Samtbox darunter ans Licht kam. Sie sah vertraut aus. Hermine holte tief Luft und öffnete die Box. Zusammen mit einem samtenen Polster, befand sich ein schmaler, schwarzer Stab mit silbernem Griff in der Box. Ein Zauberstab.

„Für meinen Sohn Draco, an deinem 18.Geburtstag", stand eine Gravur auf dem silbernen Griff. Die Geister der Vergangenheit rauschten um sie und sie erinnerte sich.

Sie kniete abermals vor einer Kommode und durchstöberte seine Duellierzauberstabsammlung. Irgendwo im Schloss schlug eine Uhr. Sie konnte die Holzpolitur riechen, die die Hauselfen in Hogwarts benutzten. Hinter ihr war die dunkelrote Tagesdecke seines Bettes und sie spielten ein Spiel: „Geheimer Weihnachtsmann".

In ihrer Wohnung schaltete der Knopf ihrer Kaffeemaschine ab und sie zwinkerte. Als sie den Zauberstab sanft herausnahm, sah sie noch mehr Worte, die auf der Seite des Stabes eingraviert waren und die, so wusste sie, davor nicht da waren.

„Lucius Malfoy – besiegt 1998"

Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sie die Bedeutung dieser Worte registrierte.

Falls du jemals das letzte Stück eines Puzzles verloren und es dann wieder gefunden hast, wirst du verstehen, wie sich Hermine fühlte, als sie diese Worte las. Inmitten der turbulenten Jahre von Schmerz und Zweifel fügte sich das letzte Teil in das Puzzle und damit in die Struktur ihres Lebens. Der Zauberstab ruhte in ihrer Hand, geschmeidig, perfekt... schön. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie nur ein halbes Leben gelebt, immer auf der Suche nach der letzten Antwort, dem letzten Stück. Jetzt, wo es in ihren Händen lag, bemerkte sie, dass sie letztendlich frei war. Die Befreiung von der Vergangenheit war berauschend und beängstigend. Das Gefühl, dass sie während des Schulballs empfunden hatte, roch die Freiheit und fing an aus dem kleinen abgeschnittenen Platz in ihrem Herzen, wo sie es aufbewahrt hatte, heraus zu kriechen. Das Gefühl strömte in ihre Venen und fing an sie zu überwältigen. Sie war mit intensiven Seelenquallen gefüllt. Dann, zum ersten Mal seit acht Jahren, fielen Tränen aus ihren Augen. Ihre Erlösung kam so unerwartet, so vollkommen, dass sie in ihrer plötzlichen Freiheit zappelte. Was war für sie übrig geblieben? Was sollte sie nun tun?

Ihre Türklingel läutete.  
_  
Frohe Weihnachten_


End file.
